Compamon: Victorious Edition
by bluethunder25
Summary: Things suddenly get weird in the realm of Hollywood Arts when Tori and the gang receive strange creatures called Compamon. Now they are confused as to what these creatures are.


The Los Angeles sky was painted with a bright reddish orange aura as the sun rose over the city's gleaming hills.

Tori was peacefully asleep in her bed, the sun's bright rays beaming off of her gentle skin. She hummed softly in her sleep as she was dreaming the most pleasant of dreams.

"Oh Justin Bieber, you dance divinely," Tori said in her sleep.

Suddenly, she began to feel something tickling on her nose.

"Oh behave, Justin," Tori said with a chuckle.

She felt the tickle again, but there was more of it this time.

"Ooh, someone's feeling naughty," Tori said slyly. "Come here you."

From out of the covers, Tori open her arms, wrapped them around what she thought was Justin Bieber, and hugged it. To her surprise, as she slowly opened her eyes, what she was hugging was not Bieber. She let out a scream and released the thing from her arms.

The thing that she had really hugged was a small creature that had the appearance of a bird. It had red fur and feathers. At the top of its head was a medium line of yellow fur and little lines of yellow across its cheeks and it had large brown eyes. Also, it had four tail feathers; the first and fourth ones were red and the middle two were yellow.

At the sight of this creature, Tori screamed again and fell to the side of her bed. She groaned in pain from the impact of the fall.

The bird-like creature fluttered over to the side of Tori's bed and peaked over to where she had fallen.

After she turned around, Tori once again got a good look at the creature who was eying her.

"Are you OK?" the creature suddenly asked.

Tori jumped in shock at the fact that this creature was able to talk. Her heart was beating at an incredibly fast pace and she took quick, brief breaths, trying to keep her composure.

The creature fluttered back as Tori got back onto her bed and gave an examination of it. She inched herself closer and closer, trying to figure out just what this creature was. Where did it come from? Why was it here? And what was it doing in of all places, her room.

"Hi there," the creature said to Tori.

Tori jumped again. It was still hard to for her to grasp that this creature could talk. After taking a deep breath, she attempted to communicate with it. "Um...hi..." she began. "Uh...what?...how?...who?..."

"My name's Talcon and I'm your Compamon!" the creature exclaimed.

Talcon's words confused Tori more than she already was. "Compamon?" she said to the creature. "What's a..."

Before Tori could finish her question, she raised up her right arm and noticed that strapped to her wrist was what looked like a small device that had a rectangular shape with half arched at the top and bottom, baring resemblance to a remote, with a small square screen near the top and numbered buttons rowed near the bottom. To the right side, there was also a small slit, similar to those used to slide cards in, like on public buses and it was colored red.

Tori jumped again and screamed even louder.

"Hey! Could you stop doing that?! You'll make me molt early!" said Talcon.

Tori could tell by Talcon's voice that it was a she, but more importantly, she was curious as to what the strange device was on her arm.

"What is this?!" she asked.

But as Talcon was about to answer, another scream was heard from the hallway.

Talcon looked to Tori, assuming the scream was from her.

"Wasn't me," Tori said.

The sound in fact was coming from Tori's sister, Trina who rapidly rushed down the stairs toward the living room and hid behind the couch in a panic.

Tori quickly ran downstairs with Talcon close behind. "Trina! What is it?!" she asked her sister.

"It's...that...'thing!" Trina shouted, hiding her face behind the couch cushions as she pointed to what was another creature.

The creature had the appearance of a dark green frog wearing a light pink bow and red lipstick who frowned at Trina.

"Thing? Missy miss, I am no thing as you say. I am a sophisticated amphibian," the creature said.

"Whatever! You're a slimy, disgusting, warty frog!" Trina shouted to the creature.

"These are my beauty warts," said the creature.

"Who are you?" Tori asked to the creature.

"I am Ms. Lillypad," said the creature.

Tori then turned to Trina. "How did she get here?"

"I don't know, one minute I'm in my bed sleeping and then the next thing I know, I wake and this frog is in my makeup and I find this on my arm!" Trina said before she held up her arm.

She was wearing a device similar to Tori's except it was colored purple.

"Then she must be your Compamon," said Talcon.

"My what?!" said Trina.

Tori was now even more confused. First, Talcon, now this. "You said that again, what's a...Compamon?" she asked Talcon.

Before Talcon could answer, Tori and Trina's parents came down.

"Trina?!" said Tori and Trina's mom.

"Sweetie, we heard you scream!" said Tori and Trina's dad.

The two parents noticed the two creatures in the room with their daughters.

"What the chizz?" said Tori and Trina's dad.

"Tori, Trina, what are those things?" asked Tori and Trina's mom.

"They say they're...Compamon," answered Tori.

"Compa-what?" the mom and dad said.

In response, Talcon and Ms. Lillypad lined up next to each other for Tori, Trina and their parents to see them.

"We're...Compamon...Companion Monsters!" Talcon and Ms. Lillypad said together.

* * *

Tori, Trina and their parents sat at respective sofas while Talcon and Ms. Lillypad stood on the tables in front of them.

"So what exactly are Compamon?" asked Tori.

"We are special creatures made to be your companions for life," Talcon answered. "We come from Compaland."

"Compaland?" asked Trina.

"It's where all Compamon are created," said Ms. Lillypad.

"Talcon continued. "In Compaland, there are thousands and thousands of special computers that track every single human on Earth. The computers scan the said human and create a special Compamon based on their traits, personality, style, behavior and mannerisms. Then, while the human is asleep, the Compamon is teleported to your bedside. After that, it's the job of the human to nurture and take care of us while we accompany them everywhere,"

After hearing this, things began to make a little more sense to the Vega family.

"But wait, what about these things on our wrists?" Tori said, pointing to her device.

"Those are your Compavices," said Talcon. "Those are what will help you take care of us. When the time is right, a code will appear on the small screen on your Compavice. You can use that code to create special Companion Cards that will be teleported to you to use for your Compavice."

"So how come we don't have our own...Compamon?" asked Tori and Trina's dad.

"I guess Compaland hasn't decided on any for you guys yet," answered Talcon.

Ms. Lillypad hopped over to Trina. "The fact is, we are your companions, forever," she said.

"This whole thing confuses me," said Trina. "We're supposed to take care of these things?" Offended, Ms. Lillypad stuck out her long tongue and aimed it into Trina's left ear. "Ewww!"

"Well...this is weird," Tori said to herself.

So as if Tori's life was not bizarre enough with all the characters that she encountered in Hollywood Arts, now there were these creatures, these 'Compamon' who had now jumped in from out of nowhere. Tori had always thought about having a pet, but in her heart of hearts, she didn't even come close to thinking about something like this. But at the same time, she couldn't help but somewhat think that this was kinda cool.

"Hey! We did the introductions, so you should do the same!" said Talcon.

"Oh, well, I'm Tori and this is my sister, Trina and these are our parents," said Tori.

After the introductions were out of the way, Tori and Trina's parents looked up at the clock and noticed the time. It was almost time for school.

"Well you two better get crackin," said Tori and Trina's dad.

"Don't wanna be late for school," said Tori and Trina's mom.

"What's school?" Talcon asked curiously.

"Oh, well it's where me and Trina go to learn about things," said Tori. "In Hollywood Arts, we learn about acting in plays and movies and singing and stuff like that."

Talcon and Ms. Lillypad were very intrigued at the notion of this, 'school' and since as Compamon, it was their duty to follow them wherever they go, naturally, they could accompany them to see what this 'school' was all about.

Trina and Tori were a little hesitant to bring their Compamon along with them as they weren't sure how the entire student body of Hollywood Arts would react to these strange and unique creatures. Would they like them? Would they hate them? Trina was still cautious around her Compamon. However, there wasn't much time to give it much thought. It was almost time for school, so the two got to their rooms, got dressed and were on their way with their companion monsters accompanying them.


End file.
